


The Epic of RD Unwin

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [102]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Allusions to previous abuse, For National Tell a Story Day, Gen, mentions of animal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Daisy has some of the best stories, when the twins can talk her into telling them





	The Epic of RD Unwin

**Author's Note:**

> For National Tell a Story Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/days-2/national-tell-a-story-day-april-27/
> 
> General warning for references to Dean Baker and all of his assholeishness

“Daisy, tell us RD’s story again!” 

Eggsy paused outside of the twins’ bedroom. He’d been about to go in to tuck his youngest children into bed after Daisy said her good nights, but it seemed like they had other plans.

Daisy laughed, and in the small part of the room he could see, he saw her running a gentle hand through RD’s fur. “Alright, guys, settle down and I will.”

Henry had already been settled in his bed, but Eggsy heard the distinctive sounds of Eliza settling into her own bed. Once she was quiet, he saw Daisy sit in the storytelling chair and begin a story she’d obviously told her youngest siblings before.

“Before RD came to live with us, he used to live in a very bad place.”

“Worser than the doctor’s office?” Eliza gasped.

“Even worse,” Daisy agreed, obviously expecting the interruption. “So when one day, he found a way to get away from the bad men who were holding him in the place that was worse than the doctor’s office. He ran, far far away, and eventually found a box, just big enough for him to fit in, and he fell asleep.”

“That’s where you found him!”

“It is,” Daisy agreed. “I found him, and I gave him food and I showed him I wasn’t a bad person like the people who had hurt him before, so he followed me home.”

“And everyone was happy?”

“And everyone was happy,” Daisy stood, pressing a kiss to each of the twins on the forehead and making her way out of the room.

“Daisy?” Henry called after her.

“Yeah bud?” she turned back.

“Could that happen to a person?”

Daisy’s hand, resting on the doorframe, tightened, the knuckles turning white with the force. “Yeah,” she said quietly, “Yeah it could.”

Henry didn’t say anything else, so Daisy left the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind her before she saw Eggsy standing next to the door.

“Hey, Dad,” she said, “Got them to bed for you.”

“I heard,” Eggsy said. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” she insisted, despite the tears that were already forming in her eyes.

“Come here,” Eggsy pulled her into a hug. “It’s okay baby girl, everything’s okay. He can’t hurt us anymore.”

“I know,” Daisy let Eggsy hold her for several long moments. “I’m gonna go get ready for bed.”

“Alright,” Eggsy let her go. “Love you, flower.”

“Love you too, Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
